Uzumaki Ashikabi
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: "There's the Blonde Ashikabi, the Shinobi Ashikabi, the Maelstrom Ashikabi, and then there's me, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, the Uzumaki Ashikabi, and the soon-to-be Destroyer of MBI. There's a reason why the Sekirei crashed on Earth years ago, and I'm gonna find out why. Hiroto Minaka, your days are numbered you prick." Modern/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers


**Author's Notes:** In this story, Naruto will wing a 99% finalized total of 20 Sekirei, so no requests. But yeah, I said 20, hence the MASS Harem tag. Don't like? There's that arrow pointing to the left on the top left corner of the window that you can press. For those who want to read, enjoy! This story will include OCs from my beta Sekirei fic: _Sekirei EX: Untold Legends_, and Minato will not be an Ashikabi. He'll be where he wanted to be: at a college of his choice due to not succumbing to pressure during the entrance exams (Still on the fence about him getting involved in the Sekirei Plan somehow). Finally, the summary is based off The Avenger trailers when Tony Stark is describing said heroes to Loki.

**Author's Notes 2:** Happy Birthday to me! Uzumaki Ashikabi is back and a lot has happened in the canon manga, prompting replanning and the like. The new total of Sekirei being winged by Naruto in this story is 23, and the list of Sekirei being winged by Naruto will be in the harem list below, and down at the bottom.

**Genres:**** Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warnings:**** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags:**** Modern/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber-G odlike Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest, OOC**

**Pairings:**** Naruto/Uzume/Musubi/Uzumaki-Girls/Harem**

**Naruto's Harem:**** Uzume, Yomi, Yahan, Kochou, Hikari, Hibiki, Musubi, Akitsu, Saki, Kusano, Oriha, Matsu, Natsu, Ikki, Tsukiumi, Yashima, Nanami, Kuruse, Yume, Kazehana, Kaho, Homura, Miya (As always, there will be females from the Naruto series that'll have a minor role and will be in the harem. See Naru EX Unleashed series section in the profile for more info)**

**Universe:**** Mangaverse/Animeverse**

**Series:**** Naru EX Unleashed -MODERN SIDE- (see profile for info)**

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossovers that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Uzumaki Ashikabi**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Enter the Sekirei Games **_**EXTENDED**

* * *

**(A Fleeting, Recurring Dream)**

_I open my eyes to find myself once again standing in on a construction platform, looking down in front of a huge skyscraper named Teito Tower that houses a __conglomerate called Mid Bio Informatics. How I know this, I don't know._

_I examined my body to found myself older than before, possibly a young adult, wearing what appears to be what Uncle Dante usually wears, and behind me were around twenty-three females, dressed in different outfits and wielding their weapons and powers. _

_I nodded in them, and they nodded back, and we jumped off the construction platform in Falcon Dive towards the skyscraper. Using Eagle Eyes, I saw a bunch of soldiers on the skyscraper firing at us from the building's landing pad, and I used the Force to stop their bullets while the females used their long ranged attacks to attack, taking out the offending soldiers._

_With the area clear, we all landed on the landing pad, and I looked up to see a man with white spiky hair and his face hidden in shadow, wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves, and a big robe._

_For some reason, seeing this man made my blood boil, making me summon a Rasengan and charged at him, but my vision dimmed as I got closer, before I saw all black._

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Sekirei by Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa, and Aya Endo)**

* * *

**(Shinto Teito, Japan)**

_"__Man where do I start? Better question is how the hell do I get into these situations?_

_"__My name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda. I'm a 21-year-old who just graduated from college and got a job at Spiral Corporation International, a huge conglomerate that rivals two corporations known as Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI Corporation; and Izumi Pharmaceuticals. The Matrich of the Uzumaki Clan and leader of the Uzumaki Group, Uzumaki Mito, is the CEO, while my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, is the COO (Chief Operating Officer), and just managed to get a couple partnerships and alliances with Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries back in the United States of America._

_"__I've joined the Black Ops Division of Spiral Corp and was given my first assignment as a preliminary test: Investigative MBI due to the strange circumstances that a corporation would suddenly buy up a whole city out of the blue that is the New Eastern Imperial Capital, Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo._

_"__The mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, investigative for a bit, then get the hell out. But it was not to be, for I got myself dragged to a game called the "Sekirei Plan", aka "The Game". From what I learned, it's a battle royale where we Ashikabi take our Sekirei(s) into battle to fight other Sekireis. And the mastermind is none other than Minaka Hiroto, the __eccentric__ Chairman, founder, and CEO of MBI Corporation._

_"__I'm not stupid. I know what Sekirei are. I've seen them in action before. When I was just a newborn, my mother took me, my twin sister Naruko, and our eldest sister Naruhi with us to her then job. Due to the Uzumaki clan's problems with the backstabbing Uchiha clan, she never let us out of her sight. We watched as all the military forces in the world unite to invade an island called Kamikura Island, a private island in the seas of Japan bought up and owned by Minaka when MBI came into existence at the time. Sure, he bought up the island, but for some reason he wiped it off every map in existence, gaining the attention of all the authorities of the world. Needless to say, they didn't like that little stunt._

_"__They started the invasion of Kamikura Island of which the first attack was the strongest and the most aggressive. My mom, Kushina, was tasked by the Prime Minister of Japan with observing the battle from the sky in her personal prototype aircraft, the D77-TC Pelican Dropship, built by Spiral Corp. We watched as five individuals suddenly appeared on the island, four females and one male. They launched a massive counterattack, destroying most of the international army with their abilities. We would've crashed after a wind attack launched by the voluptuous purple-haired woman, but fortunately we had some prototype energy shields up, and managed to get away in time. When that wind attack nearly knocked us out of the air, I saw three of the individuals clutch their chests as if in pain, and suddenly I felt immense distress, sadness, and worry. As we retreated, we could hear Minaka's laughing and boasting about the power of the now identified Sekirei. When we got back to Spiral Corp, Mito and Kushina ordered a full investigation into the Sekirei, but came up with dead ends. _

_Soon after, MBI called, requesting a sensei to help teach the five Sekirei we saw to control their powers. Mito-baachan accepted, as she was curious about the alien beings known as Sekirei. So for a year she went back and forth from Uzu Island to Kamikura Island, teaching the five Sekirei that was the Disciplinary Squad swordsmanship and learning about them and the other Sekirei in general. A few years later, kaa-chan took a job to be a sensei to a new Sekirei that was the leader of the Second Genereation Disciplinary Squad._

_From the story kaa-chan and Mito-baachan told me and my sisters, the Sekirei were very powerful, especially the ones they trained. Mito-baachan had a fun time teaching four of the first five Sekirei, Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, and Mutsu, but the fifth, Karasuba, disturbingly bloodthirsty tendencies caused Mito-baa-chan to teach her very little. Kaa-chan's student, Yume, got along well with her, and Karasuba's attiude nearly got her 'terminated'._

_"__As for myself, I had yet to see the Sekirei on that island again, but now here I am, a newly-minted Ashikabi to five vastly different Sekirei who locked me into the game already..._

_"__First, there's number ten, Uzume, a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well developed body figure wearing a violet top with a golden 10 on the back and capri jeans. I met her near the hospital where she visited her adopted little sister, while I was finding some places to make safe houses during my stay in Shinto Teito. While we were flirting with each other, she was blushing the whole time and was getting hot, which I learned later that she was reacting to me; probably because of my partly sealed energy leaking out due to my ancestry. Long story short, she kissed me, bonding me to her and making her my first Sekirei. It's because of her that I learned about the Sekirei Plan she's now gotten me into. Even though she told me that she was good at recon and wasn't battle-capable, she kinda neglected to tell me that sometimes Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei._

_"__I learned the hard way a few days after I winged Uzume-chan. We were visiting a public bathhouse for our first date and relaxing in a shared onsen when I heard a perverted giggle from the ceiling. Trust me, I know what it sounds like after hanging around my traveling godfather, Jiraiya, sometimes. So I used my power to pull the pervert down to the ground. It was a young woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a black gown, matching gloves and stockings, and a red ribbon. Uzume identified her as a Sekirei, and she revealed that she sensed the pervert, along with someone else from the shadows, was stalking me since yesterday. The Sekirei identified herself as number 43, Yomi, and she was following me due to having a reaction to me while walking the streets near me. After that, she pounced and kissed me, choosing me to be her Ashikabi._

_"__Later that night after choosing the safe houses, Uzume led me and Yomi to her place of residence, Maison Izumo. I was shocked to find that the landlady was the same Sekirei from the Invasion of Kamikura Island years ago, not to mention one of Mito-baachan's students, but I kept quiet about it as she welcomed me to Maison Izumo and introduced herself as Miya. Learning about a vacancy next to Uzume's room, I privately decided to make Maison Izumo my main base of operations until I can buy the land next the place to build my own place due to her rules. I swear, Miya's never been laid in her life. _

"_After moving my stuff in, I went outside to confront the one who's been following me discreetly. Then, a tall, dark-skinned woman with jet-black hair wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots, wielding a curved dagger appeared from my shadow and attacked me. Knowing that she was a Sekirei, a shadow-type one, we engaged in a fierce martial arts battle until she stopped. She, number 57, Yahan, the Shadow Sekirei, explained that she was just testing me to see if I was worthy of being her Ashikabi since she's been reacting to me like the other two have. Since she kissed me after her explanation, I guess I was._

_"__Personally, I kinda wish that Ashikabi can have only have one Sekirei, but then again it narrows down the competition. Even so, three was driving me up the wall, with Uzume-chan's teasing attitude, Yomi-chan's perverted nature, and Yahan-chan stalking me in my shadow, disguised as security detail. I prayed to Kami-chan, hoping that I wouldn't get any more Sekirei, but no doubt she was playing poker with her two sisters, Yami and Shinigami, and didn't bother to hear me. I swear, sometimes I think that the Bujju sealed in me, Kyuu-chan and Yoko-chan, are screwing with my seals, leaking out my power whenever I'm near a Sekirei. I never thought that an innocent visit to a maid cafe would lead me to my fourth Sekirei, number 22, Kochou, a grey haired woman with glasses wearing a purple dress with a belt tie around, and my fifth Sekirei, number one oh one Oriha, dressed in maid outfit with a long dress. They were hiding out from some unwinged Sekirei dubbed as the Thunder Twins, who I heard were attacking other unwinged Sekirei, and causing major property damage in the process. After dropping off Kochou and Oriha in my room, the former making herself at home with my computers, revealing herself to be a brain-type Sekirei in the process, I went out to confront the Thunder Twins as Kamen Rider Decade…"_

* * *

**(Rooftops)**

A figure with blond hair with red tips, blue eyes, and wearing a black coat over a white assassin-like hood with blue jeans and a belt with gadgets, bounded off the rooftops, following what sounds like thunder and lightning as he pulled on the buckle, opened up a book-like object, and pulled out a card with a revving sound. Naruto raised the card, showing a picture of an armored rider, flipped it around, and inserted it into the belt, with it announcing, "**KAMEN RIDE**"

"**HENSHIN!**"

Inserting the card and closing the belt, it announced, "**DECADE**", with multiple holograms appearing around him, and then converging into one and covering him in a black armor as ten cards appeared in the air and insert themselves into his head, giving his head a barcode-like motif and changing his color scheme from black to black and magenta as his eye plates turned green.

Naruto turned into Kamen Rider Decade.

As the transformation was completed, a holo-icon appeared on front of Decade as a ringing was heard. Pressing the icon, a holo-screen opened up with Kochou's face appearing. (a/n: think Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

"Ashikabi-sama, numbers 11 and 12, Hikari and Hibiki, are two miles northeast of your position."

"What the? Kochou, how did you get this?"

"As I said, I'm a Brain-type. I'm currently tracking your position using the satellites above."

Decade nodded, heading in the mentioned direction, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, Oriha-san's here in cleaning, and Yahan-san's tailing you in the shadows. Nothing else- Wait…"

"What is it Kochou?"

"#11 and #12 are in pursuit of an unwinged Sekirei. Number eighty-eight, Musubi, a Fist-type."

Decade nodded, "10-4. Call me if there's any changes."

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama."

"Uh Kochou, please call me Naruto."

"…Very well, Naruto-sama."

Decade grumbled as he swiped his hand down on the screen, making it disappear.

"You should hold on if you're sticking to my shadow, Yahan-chan." Decade called out, activating his Tesla Bands equipped around his wrist to move at the speed of sounds towards the battlefield to save the unwinged Sekirei from the two Thunder Twins.

"_…Somehow I get the feeling I'll be adding more Sekirei to my flock, if those dreams I had when I was a kid are any indication. Maybe, just maybe, luck will shine down on me and they won't react to me. Then again, that's just wishful thinking. Another problem is how the hell I'm gonna explain this situation to my mother and my girls back home._

"_Oh well, hope they'll understand, like they always do…_"

* * *

**(The Unwinged Fist-type Sekirei and the Thunder Twins)**

It's a normal day on the ground in Shinto Teito, but right now, not so normal on the rooftops.

Right now, two beautiful twin women with black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing leather bondage costumes are currently chasing a young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, extremely large breasts, and wearing a battle-style Miko outfit which consist of a short red skirt, and a white Japanese priestess robe, and red gloves.

"You can run all you want, we'll still catch you!" the oldest one in a dark purple leather suit shouted at the quarry.

"So just fight us and we'll get this over with!" the youngest one in the dark red leather suit added.

"I can't! Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the busty brunette cried out.

"That's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you!" the oldest one said, as she charged up a lightning attack.

She was about to fire when she and her sister suddenly felt pain in their backs, making them jerk forward and sending them crashing into a building.

The brunette turned around to find an individual donned in magenta and black armor being the source of the twins sent flying due to the dropkick he gave the both of them at the same time using a Shadow Clone.

"Oi, you okay there?" Naruto asked in his Decade armor, dispelling his Shadow Clone as he landed next to the girl, who nodded.

"Hai!" she said, bowing low, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." said Faiz Axel, while taking in the girl's figure, "_Holy crap. Her boobs are bigger than Tsunade-baachan's and Samui-chan's! They got competition now!_"

"Watch out!" the girl shouted, pushing herself onto Decade to move him out of the way to avoid a blast of electricity. Decade recovered, wrapped the girl in his arms, and used Shunpo to put some distance between him and the now recovered Thunder Twins.

"Uh oh. I didn't think they'd recover so quickly," he muttered, "_But will someone please tell me what is up with those Dominatrix outfits?!_"

"You bastard!" the older twin shouted at Decade, who raised an eyebrow under his helmet, "You kicked us, didn't you?!"

"Why? You mad?" he answered, drawing tickmarks from the twins.

"Damn you! Let's go, Hibiki!"

"Hai, Hikari!"

They started to draw electricity, but Decade would have none of it. Quickly de-henshining back to Naruto, he quickly produced a few handseals before shouting, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!**"

A strong blast of wind shot at the shocked twins, neutralizing their electricity and sending them flying back. That, and they were distracted by the hot blonde stud that just shed his armor.

"Did you know? Wind beats lightning and electricity, even on it's good day." Naruto said, dust off his hands.

"Sugoi!" the brunette exclaimed, "Are you a Sekirei as well?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I'm just someone else entirely different. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way, the Professional Asskicker. And you?"

"I'm Number Eighty-Eight, Musubi, a Fist-type!" the now identified Musubi introduced herself, "Are you an Ashikabi?"

"Guilty as charged." Naruto said, "I already have five Sekirei in my flock."

"Wow! You must be really strong to wing that many Sekirei this early in the Game!" Musubi noted, while slowly noticing that her body was starting to grow warm.

Naruto shrugged, "It just happened. I wasn't even trying myself."

Then, an electric bolt flew at Naruto, but was blocked by the knife of Naruto's third Sekirei, Yahan, who jumped out of Naruto's shadow.

"Naruto-sama, allow me to deal with these two." Yahan requested, readying her weapon as Hikari and Hibiki hopped back in front of them.

"No, I'll deal with them. Just back me up and protect Musubi here." Naruto said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Yahan acknowledged, getting into her own fighting stance.

"You're really gonna fight us, Ashikabi?" Hikari asked incredulously.

"Why of course." Naruto responded, "My original purpose for confront you two thunder heads was to stop your rampage. Besides, I'm more than enough for the two of you. Right Yahan-chan?"

Yahan just smiled and nodded.

"You got balls, I'll give you that. Let's go, Hibiki!"

"Right!"

The twins charged and clashed with Naruto. Hikari and Hibiki fired off an electric bolt powerful enough to put down in elephant, making contact with the Ashikabi, but to her shock, it didn't even faze him.

"That's tickled." Naruto said smugly, mocking the twins.

Both girl snapped. They then charged up with much electricity as they probably could drawing it from the nearly power lines, generators on the roofs, etc.

"That ability… It's similar to Cole McGrath's electrokinesis powers." Naruto noted, stroking his chin with interest.

"Eat this you prick!" Hikari roared, with her and Hibiki firing off what looks like twin overcharged bursts, and hit Naruto with a continuous stream of electricity. He blocked by sticking his hand out, but grimaced as he used the Force to absorb the attack, but was mildly surprised to find himself being pushed backwards by the force of the attack.

"Impressive." he praised as the attack ended, "Most impressive."

"It can't be. How is he still standing?" a shocked Hibiki asked.

Naruto smirked as he heard the voice of his AI, KOS-MOS, in his head, "**Power at 400% capacity.**"

"How about that?"

Naruto fired off several power Force Push bursts, hitting the twins and sending them crashing into a building again. He then flew through several handseals, materializing water and lightning at the same time.

"**Ranton: Raisuiryuudan (Storm Style: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet)!**"

A giant, powerful dragon made of water with electricity bouncing off it formed behind Naruto. He pointed to where the twins crashed and dragon complied, charging forward.

The twins tried to shake the cobwebs out of their heads after crashing into a building twice.

"Enjoy the swim! **Suiton: Daibakufu (Water Style: Great Waterfall)!**"

The twin's eyes widened comically as Naruto summoned a giant water vortex from out of nowhere behind him. It flowed past him and slammed into the twins, sending them into the nearby alley. Naruto jumped down, with Yahan and Musubi following.

"Having fun yet?" Naruto mocked them, as Musubi looked on in awe.

"Bastard!" Hikari roared, generating lightning.

"Wait, no!" Hibiki cried, but was too late as the lightning generated from Hikari zapped both her and her sister, making them cry out in pain.

"Idiots." Naruto muttered, shaking his head, "It's elementary that amateur lightning-users like yourselves can get harmed by their own lightning if you're doused with water."

Focusing for a bit, he unleashed a massive Force Push, sending them flying and landing in a heap, defeated. Unknown to Naruto, his female redheaded tenant, Kurama Kiyomi, infused some of her chakra into Naruto's Force Push attack.

"Impressive as usual, Naruto-sama." Yahan praised her Ashikabi.

"Thank you Yahan-chan. Now then," he said, dusting off his hands, "What to do with you two…"

He stopped as he sniffed the air, smelling the scent of sweet honey from the twins, as well as the busty brunette behind him. The blond paled when he recognized the honey-like smell as the scents of arousal, along with their reddening faces.

"_Uh oh…_" he thought, "_Why me? Why, not that there's anything wrong with this!_"

"Uh, sure you girls don't wanna go on a date first?" he asked when the girls pressed themselves against him.

Hikari answered with a kiss, her body glowing with her wings spreading and her Sekirei crest appearing behind the back of her neck. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled back and proceeded to wing the other twin, since separating them would be wrong. As soon as he finished winging the twins, he turn to Musubi, who leaned in and kiss him, allowing him to wing her as well, her own wings emerging and her Sekirei appearing on the back of her neck.

"_Three Sekirei in one day. No doubt, this really is Kiyomi-chan's fault. *sigh*_"

He swore he heard a giggle in the back of his mind, confirming his suspicions.

* * *

**(Maison Izumo, later that night)**

"Naruto-kun… May I ask who your new friends are?"

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance at the landlady, "Just some girls I ran into." he said flatly, "I'll pay for their boarding, and not with the MBI Gold Card."

The landlady of Maison Izumo, Miya, is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Miay sighed, "All right then, as long as you still have room on your room for them, but," she eyed Hikari and Hibiki's attires, "I hope you don't attempt any… illicit sexual activity." she said, a demonic visage in the shape of an oni mask, scaring the crap out of the twins and poor Musubi, but not Naruto and amazingly, Yahan.

"You're such a prude Miya-san. Have you ever got laid?" the blonde asked innocently, with his new Sekirei now hiding behind him as Miya's terrifying aura intensified.

"You don't scare me. I've heard worse, and she's scarier than you." Naruto added, grabbing this four Sekirei and led them to his room on the second floor.

"Are you sure that was wise, Naruto-kun?" a frightened Hibiki asked, "She's the landlady right? She might throw us out."

Naruto shook his head, "She won't. I did it once before." he said, opening the door to his room.

Naruto's room is a medium-small room with two windows, two sofas facing each other between a round coffee table, a loveseat, a small bed, several futons, a small refrigerator, a microwave, a ceiling-tall closet, a home entertainment system with a 50 inch 1080i HDTV, a Blu-Ray player, a Playstation 4, a Xbox One, a Wii U, and a computer terminal with several computers screens and three CPU towers.

**(Ending Theme: Dear Sweet Heart by Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa, and Aya Endo)**

As for Naruto's other four first five Sekirei, Uzume is lounging about on one of the sofas, Yomi is lying down on a futon reading a certain orange book and giggling perversely at random intervals, Kochou is at the computer terminal with her eye glued to the screen practicing her hacking skills, and Oriha is cleaning the window with a feather duster.

"Hey girls, I'm back, with some new friends." Naruto announced, drawing their attention.

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun!" Uzume greeted, waving.

"Welcome back, Goshujin-sama." Oriha greeted, bowing.

"Goody, more playmates!" Yomi squealed as she jumped up.

Kochou merely adjusted her glasses, looking at her Ashikabi's three new Sekirei with interest.

Naruto smiled and turned to Hikari and Hibiki, who looked nervous, and Musubi, who looked excited.

"Well come ladies. Meet the rest of the family."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Next time - **_**Chapter 02: The Spy and the Broken Sekirei**_

_-Naruto receives word of a spy deployed by MBI that gunning for him, so he goes to take the fight to the spy. Along the way, she runs across a half-winged Sekirei, who reminds Naruto too much of one of his lovers, Haku. Can he save this broken wagtail while dealing with the spy and worse, a spoiled rich boy who's the Ashikabi of the South?_

_**-Upcoming Chapters**_

**Chapter 03: Operation: Green Girl Rescue**

**Chapter 04: The Ghost and the Unknown Attacker**

**Chapter 05: Tsundere's Wrath: Naruto vs. Tsukiumi**

_**-Naruto's currently winged Sekirei as of this chapter (Bold is Sekirei winged)**_

**#10 Uzume**

**#43 Yomi**

**#57 Yahan**

**#22 Kochou**

**#101 Oriha**

**#11 Hikari**

**#12 Hibiki**

**#88 Musubi**

#07 Akitsu

#55 Saki

#108 Kusano

#02 Matsu

#72 Natsu

#19 Ikki

#09 Tsukiumi

#84 Yashima

#78 Nanami

#54 Kuruse

#08 Yume

#03 Kazehana

#87 Kaho

#06 Homura

#01 Miya

**Challenge Posting:** This is a crossover challenge that my friend and avid fanficton reviewer Rixxell Stryfe requested me to post for any writer who's a fan of Naruto and Gundam 00 that wants to take on.

**Gundam 00 takes place far into the future to begin with, but also relies heavily on emotional connections between characters thanks to how Innovation plays a role in the plotline for Celestial Being gathering the world as one. Now first off, take an Immortal Naruto who has been living since the Shinobi era, have him meet Aeolia Shenberg in the late 21 century when Celestial Being was being founded and use Naruto's Empathic Abilities granted to him by Kurama as the baseline for Quantum Brainwaves. Moving on into the main plotline during the early 24 century, Naruto has been watching over the plan for over 200 years because of Aeolia's request and work from there. Maybe have a Gundam like the Strike Freedom or the Infinite Justice from Gundam SEED Destiny (only modified so that instead of a Nuclear reactor for the powerplant, they would use a GN drive) so that Naruto can get out into the world of battling Gundams in space as well as his own Chakra abilities on any ground missions.**

* * *

**Released: Monday, August 27, 2012**

**Revised and Extended: June 30, 2013**


End file.
